ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 39: Endgame
Previously on "Raven: Mermaid Secrets"... Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 * Branic: Tezan, I'll get Zündapp. You help Lamil! * Tezan: Got it! * Man: she flies past him WHAT IS HAPPENING?! Z drives down the streets on the wrong side. He drives down to a dock with Branic in his car hot in pursuit until the ship waits. * Tony Trihull: words Hurry, Professor! car jumps off the bridge and onto the pathway. It shoots out grappling hooks at Professor Z. * Professor Z: AAAH!! and Professor Z tried to move backwards. * Branic: YAH!! Do you really think I’m going to let you float away, Professor?! then, Professor Z seemed to be getting stronger, and started to pull Branic's car forward. Branic's car's tyres starts spinning in reverse, and smoke comes out from them. It was because the ship was using the humongous electromagnet. Branic tried to take out his gun to shoot, but it gets stuck onto the magnet. Professor Z loses his monocle and it gets stuck onto the magnet, too. Then, the missiles hidden in the headlights were stuck onto the magnet. Then, the ship takes out a missile launcher and he uses his laser and aimed at Branic. Lamil and Lonas were racing down the [[Atlanta] streets.] * Lamil: Alan, LET GO! * Lonas: Never! * Car: they round a corner, and he talks to Grem and Acer on the radio Hey, they're coming your way. * Grem: Let’s go! * Acer: cackles and Acer makes a U-turn. Back at the docks, Branic is fighting Professor Z, who's using one of his ships to dispose of Branic's weapons * Professor Z: Give it up, Nightwing! has an idea. He turns his car's wheels and uses the bombs towards the magnet. They all stick onto the magnet, and they were all armed and ticking the detonation. Then, the ship blows up. Tezan flies to see Lamil and Lonas. * Tezan: Lamil, stop! * Lamil: No way! You could get hurt! * Tezan: as she sees Acer and Grem with the weapons deployed Oh, no! and [[Lonas] continue flying the streets, dodging the traffic. As Acer and Grem close in them, Tezan comes down and bumps into them.] * Acer, Grem: AAAAH! crash into a pub where the tables knock down and break some drinks onto the costumers. Everyone gets angry and attack the Lemons. Chapter 4 stops the rocket boots to save Lonas when [[Kenat], Fera and Tezan arrive.] * Fera: Benny, we've got to get that bomb off you. * Lonas: Bomb? * Lamil: Yeah. They strapped it to me to kill you as a back-up plan. * Lonas: Back-up plan?! Benny, who put a bomb on you? * Professor Z: up You! Why didn’t my death ray kill you?! * Lonas: Death ray?! * Branic: Turn off the bomb, Zündapp! * Professor Z: Are you all so dense? It's voice-activated. Everything is voice-activated these days. * Lamil: Deactivate! Deactivate! * Bomb: Voice denied. [A bomb starts a countdown mechanism from '''04:59' to 04:58 to 04:57; Lamil gasps in shock.]'' * Lamil: Huh! * Professor Z: Oops. Did I forget to mention that it can only be disarmed by the one who activated it? * Kenat: her tazer at Professor Z Say it! * Professor Z: Deactivate. * Bomb: Voice denied. [The bomb lowers down from '''04:48' to 03:48 to 03:47; Lamil gasps again.]'' * Professor Z: Oh. I'm not the one who activated it. Would anyone else like to try? zaps him with the tazer. * Branic: You read my mind. * Tezan: He was getting on my nerves. * Lonas: What do we do? * Victor: It’s very simple. You will blow up. * Ilan: I’m going out on a limb here. These are the guys that want me dead, correct? * Victor: It’s nothing personal. * Lamil: Fellas, listen. I know what you’re going through. Everybody's been laughing at me my whole life, too. But becoming powerful and rich beyond your wildest dreams ain't gonna make you feel better. * Car: Yeah, but it’s worth a shot. from behind them, Red shoots water at the Gremlins, with [[Kerud] driving him, causing them to overturn and flip, with Curby landing on his front behind a metal fence. Finn uses his grappling hooks to move up into the air and pull 4 lemons towards each other, while Tezan uses her wings to carry two other thugs and drop them onto a few others. Two of the lemons try to take part, but then, Guido takes off their tires.] * Guido: Pit stop. also arrives, shining her headlights into Vladimir's eyes, making enough time for Sheriff to put a parking boot on Vladimir's left rear tire. * Sheriff: Not today, boys! tries to move, but gives up when he is unable to move with the parking boot on. Guido then moves away another thug, yelling in Italian. Ivan tries to ram into Lonas, but Lamil defends, punching him away as well as a couple more of the Lemons and thugs, and yells as he uses his lantern to throw Tubbs Pacer towards Ramone, who sprays paint over his eyes. He then sees the warriors are all watching angrily at him and the other Lemons. * Car: Retreat! along with the remaining thugs, but immediately finds Sarge and the army confronting them * Sarge: Thanks for the help, Corporal. * Military Car: Anything for one of Pop's mates. Chapter 5 and [[Rohak] arrives at the palace with their friends, Kenat, Tezan and Kerud.] * Guard 1: Back up! Back away! * Nejad: It’s Mystery Inc.! * Guard 2: Get back! * Lonas: No, no, it’s okay! Tell them, Benny. Explain. * Lamil: Somebody's been sabotaging the races and hurting the cars and I know who! Oh, wait! Your Majesty. to the Queen, and exposes the time bomb. * Guard 3: off-screen BOMB! IT'S A BOMB! guards pull out their guns, and are about to shoot Lamil. * Guard 4: off-screen EVERYBODY DOWN! * Guard 5: off-screen BACK UP! MOVE IT!'' crowd of people flee in panic. * '''Guard 6: off-screen '''''GET OFF THE STAGE! MOVE IT! * Branic: of nowhere Hold your fire! He can't disarm it! Benny, I don't know what you're doing, but stand down now! * Lamil: This ain't nothing at all like Seattle / Tacoma. * Lonas: Lamil, just cut to the chase. * Lamil: Okay. It's him! to Sinestro * Sinestro: What? Me? You've got to be crazy. * Lamil: I figured it out when I realised y'all attached this ticking time bomb with Whitworth bolts - the same bolts that hold together that old British engine from the photograph. Fera, show that picture. * Fera: Okay. up the image * Lamil: And, then, I remembered what they say about old British engines - "If there ain't no oil under them, there ain't no oil in them." * Sinestro: What is he talking about? * Lamil: It was you leaking oil at the party in Savannah. of Sinestro's car leaking oil, and blaming Lamil. You just blamed it on me. ends. * Sinestro: Electric cars don't use oil, you twit. * Lamil: Then, you're faking it. You didn't convert to no electric. We pop that hood, we gonna see that engine from that picture right there. * Sinestro: that Lamil knows the truth, backs away My doppelganger's crazy! He's gonna kill us all! backs up to the edge of the stage. Stay away! * Tezan: But, Sinestro created the race, Benny. Why would he want to hurt anyone? * Lamil: To make Allinol look bad, so everybody'd go back to using oil. I mean, he said it himself with that disguised voice. * Sinestro: "Disguised voice"? What are you talking about? YOU'RE NUTS, YOU ARE!!! * Atlanta Governor: This is going nowhere fast. We really should go, Nejad. * Nejad: One moment. I'd like to see where this is going. [Bomb countdown reaches to '''00:29'.]'' * Branic: Benny, he created Allinol. * Lamil: Yeah, but what if he found that huge oil field just as the world was trying to find something else? What if he came up with Allinol just to make alternative fuel look bad? * Sinestro: [Bomb countdown reaches '''00:19', 00:18.]'' "What if"? You're basing this on a "what if"?! * Security Guard 1: Okay, that's it! * Security Guard 2: Come on, lads. Clear out! and the spectators evacuate. * Sinestro: Wait, somebody save me! The mountain guy's crazy! KEEP AWAY, YOU IDIOT! * Branic: LAMIL! * Kenat: [The bomb countdown reaches '''00:09', 00:08.]'' Lamil! * Sinestro: Someone, do something! * Car: alarmed DRIVE AWAY! stands his ground, glaring at his doppelganger, while everyone braces for the explosion. * Sinestro: YOU'RE INSANE, YOU ARE! [Bomb countdown '''00:03,' then 00:02. Sinestro shuts his eyes.]'' DEACTIVATE!!!! [Countdown stops at '''00:01' before explosion, causing it to say "Voice Accepted".]'' * Bomb Computer: Bomb deactivated. Have a nice day, Thaal Sinestro. smiles in satisfaction. Sinestro is shocked at what he said, as police cars approach to arrest him. Lamil pops open Sinestro's car's hood, revealing the V8 engine. * Branic: The engine from the photo. * Tezan: It's a perfect match. up the image and does a match between Sinestro's and the blue one's. * Sinestro: last words How did my counterpart figure it out? * Lonas: It's official. You’re coming to all my races from now on. * Lamil: Now, you're talking! Chapter 6 Chapter 7 ("Go, Santa, Go!" now playing.) * Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho. Here I go. Ho, ho, ho-ho! * Warriors: Go, Santa, go. * Cameron Uranick: You've got such a long way to go. * Warriors: Go, Santa, go. * Cameron Uranick: Go, go, go, go. Call the reindeer. Go get ready and away you go. * Warriors: Go, Santa, go. * Cameron Uranick: Go, go, go. Go, Santa, go. * Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho. Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! * Warriors: Go, Santa, go. * Cameron Uranick: All the way from the North Pole. * Warriors: Go, Santa, go. * Cameron Uranick: Go, go, go, go. Through the jungle, through the desert, through the winter snow. * Warriors: Go, Santa, go. * Cameron Uranick: Go, go, go. Go, Santa, go. * Santa Claus: Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho! * Cameron Uranick: A long white beard with a face so happy and cheerful! * Santa Claus: Come on, Rudolph, fast as you can. We've got presents here for everyone in the land. * Warriors: Go, Santa, go. * Cameron Uranick: You've got such a long way to go. * Warriors: Go, Santa, go. * Cameron Uranick: Go, go, go, go. Call the reindeer. Go get ready and away you go. * Warriors: Go, Santa, go. * Cameron Uranick: Go, go, go. Go, Santa, go. * Santa Claus: Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! Next time on "Raven: Mermaid Secrets"... Category:Episodes Category:2008 Category:Raven: Mermaid Secrets